K&H
by Eila Lupin
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la relation entre Horatio et son fils Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

"Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, hein ? demanda Kyle en tentant vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

-Non.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayé un animal blessé, Horatio vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils, le dos s'appuyant légèrement contre la pierre tombale.

Ils restèrent comme ça, en silence pendant quelques instants, puis le lieutenant pris la parole, presque à regret.

-La nuit est tombée depuis presque une heure Kyle. Je sais que tu ne veux surement pas partir, mais tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes là.

Tout en disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, qu'il trouva assez pâle à la lumière des réverbères du cimetière. Pâle et parcouru de frissons réguliers.

Horatio ôta sa veste, et la posa sur les épaules du plus jeune, qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Seule la photo qu'il avait entre les doigts trouvait grâce à ses yeux en ce moment.

-Allez viens. On rentre.

Doucement, mais fermement, le lieutenant s'empara d'un bras de Kyle, et le souleva. S'il n'avait pas eu un peu de poigne, ce-dernier se serait écroulé, tant ses jambes était ankylosées d'être restées dans la même position pendant des heures. Et mentalement aussi, Kyle était épuisé.  
Soutenant son fils, qu'il s'inquiétait de voir sans réactions, Horatio gagna sa voiture. Une fois Kyle installé sur le siège passager, il prit rapidement la route de son appartement.

La chaleur de la voiture sembla peu à peu ramener Kyle dans le présent.

-Tu es fâché ? demanda-t-il finalement, à voix basse.

-De quoi ? Du fait que tu sois partis de chez ta mère sans la prévenir ? Du fait que tu restes plusieurs heures sans donner de nouvelles et que tu ne répondes pas quand je t'appelles ? Ou du fais que tu ais prévenu Tara de ce que tu comptais faire, et pas ta mère ou moi ?

La dernière question avait été posée sur un ton plus doux, et Horatio jeta un regard en biais à son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dises ? Il faut que je parle à ma sœur mais en fait ce n'est pas ma vraie sœur, on a aucun lien de parenté, c'est juste la fille d'un de mes beaux-pères ? Et à ce propos, ce salaud avait la main leste, et c'est entièrement à cause de lui qu'elle est morte ?

La voix de Kyle retomba pitoyablement.

-C'est ça que tu voulais que je te dises ? Alors que tu connais surement toute l'affaire puisque quand Tara m'a balancé tu as fais ta petite enquête ?

-Il t'as déjà frappé ?

L'adolescent se tut.

-Kyle !

-Jamais intentionnellement, avoua l'interpellé à contrecœur. Chaque fois que j'ai pris un coup, s'était à la place de maman ou Jane.

Les mains du lieutenant Caine se crispèrent sur le volant.

-Il est en prison aujourd'hui.

Horatio savait que ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation pour Kyle, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était une déformation professionnelle, même si, de toute évidence, son fils ne craignait pas son ex-beau-père.

-Je sais, acquiesça celui-ci amèrement. Pour "coups et blessures accidentels ayant entraîné la mort". On lui a infligé une peine de 15 ans de tôle, mais il sortira certainement avant pour bonne conduite ou une autre connerie dans ce genre.

Au fond de lui, Kyle était plein de rage. Le 26 avril ne serait décidemment jamais plus une bonne journée...

-Et moi j'ai perdu la seule personne qui ce soit jamais véritablement soucié de moi, la seule qui m'ait vraiment vu...

Si Horatio fut peiné par ses paroles il ne le montra pas, laissant son fils continuer. Ce-dernier eut un ricanement.

-Mais j'imagine, qu'à défaut de le dire, tu penses comme les autres : "tu ne la connaissais pas depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir la considérer comme ta sœur, ne sois pas ridicule".

Il y eut un instant de silence. Le lieutenant se gara sur le bas-côté de la route.

-Et ben je te ferai remarquer que Jane est la seule personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette terre ! Personne ne pourra la remplacer, personne !

Kyle avait hurlé ces deux dernières phrases, les larmes aux yeux. Furieux, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière, et se serait probablement jeté dehors si Horatio ne l'avait pas encerclé de ses bras à ce moment là.

-J'aurai adoré rencontrer Jane, murmura-t-il simplement dans les cheveux de son fils.

Ils restèrent comme ça, longuement, sans parler. Petit à petit, Kyle s'appuyait de plus-en-plus contre le corps de son père, et ce n'est qu'une fois certain qu'il s'était bien endormi que ce-dernier redémarra.

Une fois chez lui, il gara sa voiture et porta Kyle jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal, son gamin n'étant pas bien lourd. Une fois le plus jeune au lit, Horatio récupéra la photo qu'il tenait fermement serré dans son poing. Si Kyle passait la nuit avec, elle finirai en morceaux, s'était certain. Dotant que la photo était déjà cornée.

Y jetant un coup d'œil, le lieutenant y découvrit, avec quelques années de moins, son fils et une jeune fille légèrement plus âgée que lui. Ils se tenaient par les épaules, tout sourire, devant ce qui devait être la balançoire d'un terrain de jeux pour enfant. Et Horatio dû reconnaître, avec un pincement au cœur, que jamais il n'avait vu un tel sourire sur le visage de son enfant.  
Plongé dans ses pensées où se bousculaient souvenirs et imagination, la photo entre les mains, Horatio prit place dans le fauteuil non loin du lit. Demain, peut être, quand Kyle irait mieux, ils discuteraient. Peut être même qu'il lui parlerait de Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle faisait les cents pas. Jamais il n'avait attendu un coup de téléphone avec tant d'impatience.

« Bon maintenant j'y vais.

-Assied-toi, soupira Calleigh, qui ne cessait elle-même de croiser et décroiser les jambes.

-On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis plus d'une heure ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas aller les voir !

-Moi je sais, lança Nathalia en arrivant dans la pièce. L'hôpital où Horatio et Eric ont été emmenés doit en ce moment gérer une épidémie de grippe assez virulente. Je viens d'avoir un médecin en ligne : il va se renseigner sur l'état de santé de nos amis et me rappeler.

-Tu as bien précisé qu'on était de la police de Miami ? demanda Ryan.

-Plusieurs fois, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire entendu.

-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Dans le cadre de leur dernière enquête, Horatio et Eric étaient partis interroger un suspect qui n'était lié que de loin au meurtre. Suspect qui s'était pourtant avéré armé, et accompagné. Les deux policiers avaient réussi à plus ou moins se mettre hors de portée des tirs, et avaient appelé des renforts. Néanmoins, malgré toute leur attention, chacun d'eux reçut une balle. Horatio fut touché au bras et Eric senti une munition s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse.

Une chance pour eux, le reste de l'équipe arriva rapidement sur les lieux, et le lieutenant et son beau-frère furent évacuer rapidement vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Les autres étaient restés sur les lieux pour relever les indices, après avoir passé un coup de fil au labo pour les prévenir. Autant dire qu'il avait été difficile de retenir Kyle une fois que l'information leur était parvenue. Et depuis, ils attendaient.

-Bon jeune homme, et si tu allais nous chercher du café, lança Ryan qui voyait bien que Kyle ne supportait plus de rester dans cette pièce à se ronger les sangs.

Kyle hésita quelques instants.

-Alleeez ! insista le policier. Je te promets que tu seras le premier au courant dès qu'on aura des nouvelles.

Après une dernière hésitation, Kyle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas agité vers l'étage inférieur, où se trouvaient les machines à café.

C'est ce moment que choisit un taxi pour se garer devant les bureaux du laboratoire criminel. Horatio et Eric en sortirent, légèrement amochés, mais sur leurs deux jambes. Ils furent accueillis à grands renforts de visages soulagés et de tapes amicales.

-Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, dit Ryan à Horatio, souriant. Il faut que j'aille chercher Kyle je l'ai envoyé prendre des cafés tellement il ne tenait pas en place.

Horatio eut un tendre sourire. Alors que M. Wolf s'apprêtait à partir, un bruit de chute se fit entendre à l'entrée de la pièce, suivi d'un cri :

-Papa !

La seconde d'après, une masse légère se jeta dans les bras du lieutenant.

-Kyle… Je vais bien fiston, je vais bien.

Le reste de l'équipe scientifique regardait ce couple qui avait mis tant de temps à se trouver, attendris. Et nul ne pouvait en douter, Kyle avait tout à fait sa place entre les bras d'Horatio


End file.
